mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Endercreeper9999/Frisk overview/preview thing
Since I feel I should reveal more about Frisk than the packets of lays amount I've shared, I felt the need to make this post sooner rather than later. Also because I'm working on him as I type this, but that's not the main point. Anyways... Main gameplay Being inspired by Drowin's Earthbound characters like Varik and Arn, Frisk is a semi-MvC styled character, but unlike Varik and Arn, Frisk uses all six buttons, meaning his launcher is properly equipped to his crouching , whereas Varik and Arn have their launchers linked to their crouching . His basics do fair damage, and I'm making sure there are no infinites or overpowered attacks. Genocide Frisk does a bit more damage and cannot use assists or the spare hyper/finisher. Voices and sounds Frisk himself won't have a voice, due to him never speaking canonically, but his assists (Monster Kid, Mettaton and Asriel for those of you that may have forgotten) MIGHT have voices. If I do go with voices, I'll use clips from Vinesauce Joel's UNDERTALE playthrough, since I'm also using his voice for Sans, so it only makes sense. Every other sound has been ripped from UNDERTALE, with the exception of a few. Movelist - Coded This is a list of the currently coded moves. Assists: *Monster Kid Runs in and trips up when a certain distance from the opponent, hurting them if they make contact. Specials: *Toy Knife Basic special that does moderate damage. *Empty Gun Generic projectile/hadouken rip off. Costs 200 power for the initial shot and 100 power for each followup shot (Maximum of two followups). *Ballerina shoes (Or Ballerina kick, name is undecided) A move somewhat similar to Kung Fu Knee, but sends you forward as well as upward. Can hit multiple times, and hitting during the attack makes Frisk twirl, causing extra damage if it hits. Hypers: *Giant Sword (1000 power) Sends Frisk upwards into the air as he swings the giant sword, dealing great damage to anyone who makes contact with the sword. Due to the weight of the sword, however, Frisk is vulnerable to attacks until he manages to jump into the air. *Spare (0 power, opponent must have below 30% of their health, normal Frisk only) The main gimmick of this character; Sparing. When the opponent is on low enough health, hitting them with this hyper will freeze them in place and putting them into a custom KO state that prevents them from going into the liedead state, effectively sparing them. Of course, it is a OHKO, hence why the opponent must be below 30% of their maximum health. Movelist - Not yet coded Moves that have not yet been coded into the character. Assists: *Mettaton Fires a lighting blast at the opponent, just as if they got a wrong answer on the quiz show. *Asriel Dreemurr In his hypergod of death form, Asriel will teleport in and use either Chaos Sabre or Shocker Breaker; The former has him swipe and you a few times, whereas the latter causes a shockwave to travel across the screen. Specials: *Wooden Dagger (200 power) A more powerful variant of Toy Knife (You'd think this would have been done by now, but the sprites aren't done for this move yet) *Burnt Pan (110 power) Similar to Ness's smash attack, it sends the opponent flying upon contact, and heals 40 HP (People who understand why get a cookie). Hypers: *Human Souls - Attack variant (3000 power, normal Frisk only) The six human souls surround Frisk and the game remains in superpause. The souls glow slightly before disappearing, ending the superpause, causing the opponent to take massive damage. This move cannot kill, as the souls have no intention of killing (Look at the Omega Flowey fight; They only severely damaged him, but left him alive). *Human Souls - Assist variant (4000 power, normal Frisk only) As with before, the six souls surround Frisk and once again glow, though this time they move into Frisk. The superpause ends, and for a limited time, Frisk's health will gradually restore but his power will go down. *No Mercy (3000 power, genocide Frisk only) Genocide Frisk's variant of the human souls hyper(s); Frisk lunges at the opponent. If he makes contact, he stabs them a few times before letting go. It deals quite a lot of damage, and is the only move to cause blood hitsparks. *Kill or be killed (4000 power, genocide Frisk only, OHKO) Similar to No Mercy, Frisk lunges at the opponent, but a longer distance. If contact is made, he grabs the opponent, but this time fatally stabs them with the Real Knife. Like No Mercy, this move causes a blood hitspark. Special compatibilities Frisk has the following compatibilities: *Burned *Frozen *Electrocuted *Midnight Bliss *Black Heart fatalities Frisk also has special intros with the following: *Sans by me *Genocide Frisk Genocide Frisk has his own special intro against Sans, and vice-versa. There is also a different intro when using Chara palettes (Pals 7 - 12), but it doesn't affect Frisk's gameplay or moves. So that's pretty much all for Frisk. I know his moveset isn't that big, but I tried. I'll be creating a WIP thread for Frisk on Mugen Free For All soon, where I'll post screenshots and videos will be uploaded to my YouTube channel (I'm EndercreeperMugen on both). Any suggestions, feedback or questions are welcomed (Except nagging for me to release the character). I read ALL comments, even if I don't reply (Which I nearly never do). Category:Blog posts